(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ordnance and more particularly to ordnance adapted for underwater use.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous uses of gas generator launchers for missiles, counter-measures and other devices launched from submarines. Such systems are advantageous, because of the low cost and high energy density of chemical propellant gas generators, but their use on submarines often requires significant overdesign in order to function properly at all operating depths.
Current gas generator launching systems are essentially gun-like, closed-breech sealed tubes with a gas generator propellant system behind the projectile. At firing, the gas generator's released energy must overcome not only the inertia of the projectile and loss forces, but also the static load of the exterior ocean pressure. Consequently, the gas generator system must be designed to function at some maximum depth; often, this requirement yields a design with much more energy than would be required to launch at shallow depths. In addition, the resulting launch system will have different launch ballistics at different depths.
A need, therefore, exists for an underwater gas generator projectile launch system which does not need to overcome the static load of exterior ocean pressure.
A need also exists for an underwater gas generator projectile launch system which has essentially constant launch ballistics regardless of launch depth.
A need also exists for an underwater gas generator projectile launch system which does not need to overcome exterior ocean pressure, has launch ballistics independent of depth and also captures generated gas so as to minimize signature.